


Reflections of Lions

by Erainor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erainor/pseuds/Erainor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tommen is born first, and Joffrey is the youngest. What impacts does this have on the war of the five kings and beyond?  I aged Tommen and Sansa up to be closer to 16, the age of majority.  This will be relevant for plot purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winterfell

AU where Tommen is born first, and Joffrey is the youngest. What impacts does this have on the war of the five kings and beyond? I aged Tommen and Sansa up to be closer to 16, the age of majority. This will be relevant for plot purposes.  
  
  
  
Prince Tommen gazed out at one of the most impressive castles that he had seen in his five and ten years. He knew that his Father and the Lord of this castle were old friends. He could feel his Father's excitement as the procession weaved its way toward the castle of ice. It was better to reflect on the castle than to reflect on what his eight year old younger brother Joffrey had done on the trip.  
  
****  
  
Outside of an Inn on the road, Joffrey had found a dagger that had been lying unattended and killed a cat. Worse, he cut out the unborn babes the cat was carrying and showed them to Father. Tommen will never forget how angry his Father got as he back-handed young Joffrey for the chilling display. Tommen was struck as well for failing to stop Joffrey.  
  
As if it was that simple. Someday, maybe, when he's king, he'll be able to banish Joffrey from the Red Keep. Tommen banished that line of thought quickly, knowing that Mother would never approve. For now, he focused on the castle growing larger with every step that Balerion took.  
  
****  
  
Prince Tommen had always loved cats. When he was a small child, before Joffrey came along, he had a black cat that he named Balerion after the dragon of Aegon the Conqueror. The cat disappeared a couple of years ago, and for his 13th name day, Tommen received a black war horse from his father. So, naturally, he named him Balerion to his Father's annoyance.  
  
Robert hated the Targaryens and everything they stood for, Tommen knew, because of Lyanna. On several occasions when his Father had had too much to drink, him and mother were regaled with stories of Robert's “true love.” The Prince knew his Father drank too much every day, and Tommen didn't know how his mother had put up with this for all these years. He knew his parents didn't love each other, and that the marriage had soured long ago.  
  
****  
  
Robert had his girls and his Father had promised Tommen that he’d get him a girl, but Tommen was less than thrilled by the prospect of going to a brothel. Twice, he’d made excuses to his Father, claiming he was ill one time, and actually being ill on the other occasion. He’d leave whoring to his beloved Uncle Tyrion. And his Royal Father.  
  
All the Starks and the people of Winterfell had lined up for inspection by the King and Queen. Tommen knew he was being inspected as well, along with his sister Myrcella and Joffrey. He silently prayed to the Seven that Joffrey would behave on this trip, but he knew he'd have to have Clegane, his sworn shield, speak sternly to his younger brother. Clegane was the only person besides Father who ever intimidated Joffrey. Tommen knew that even though Joffrey called Clegane “Dog”, he was really terrified of him. Joffrey was not one to show fear, even though he was the youngest sibling.  
  
****  
Tommen now laid eyes on the eldest Stark girl, Sansa. Tommen knew that she was beautiful, but he now realized that he had underestimated just how stunning she was. She was a bit younger than him, but already carried herself with the grace and dignity of an older girl.  
  
“I have a son, you have a daughter, we should join our houses,” Robert told Ned Stark  
  
Of course, Robert is King so there is no refusing him.  
  
****  
After announcing the betrothal, Father and Ned Stark soon went down into the crypts of Winterfell to pay tribute to the late Lyanna Stark. Uncle Jaime and Mother had gone to explore one part of the castle alone, leaving the children to intermingle. Arya and Myrcella were about the same age, but had little in common. Bran tried to talk to Joffrey, but Joffrey insulted him, and Bran started chasing after him. Sansa excused herself, and went back to the castle leaving Tommen with the three teenage boys of the household.  
  
Robb, the eldest, Jon Snow, the bastard, and Ned Stark's ward Theon Greyjoy were soon discussing the finer points of swordsmanship. Tommen brought out his beloved sword Red Fury and the other boys were oohing and ahhing. They all had their own swords, but as Prince, Tommen naturally had a more elaborate sword. The boys wanted to swing the swords at each other, but gruff old Ser Rodrik Cassel had other ideas.  
  
****  
“I'm not going to let you boys use live steel in my training yard, even if one of you is a Prince, and one of you will be Lord Stark one day. I have another idea,” Ser Rodrik proclaimed.  
He brought out 4 training wooden swords and gave them to the boys. He wanted the boys to show what they could do without risk of injury, so Red Fury and the swords of the Stark boys were set aside for another day. Tommen beat Theon in one match-up, but was unable to beat Jon or Robb. Tommen was particularly impressed with the skill of the Bastard of Winterfell.  
  
“Jon, when I'm king and you're a famous knight, I want you to be part of my Kingsguard,” Tommen told Jon.  
  
Jon was stunned. He’d always wanted to be a knight, but he thought that he would be going to the wall with his uncle Benjen when he became a man. Theon laughed and laughed at the idea that Jon could ever join the Kingsguard. That was when Jaime came walking up to the boys.  
  
“Snow here would make a better knight than you Greyjoy. I suppose I could take you on as squire, even though you’re a bit old for it,” said Jaime. “You’ll have some years to go before you don your white cloak, but it’s possible.  
  
  
Tommen was unsure if his uncle was being serious. Jon was immediately exited, and he knew he’d ask his Lord Father for permission and it would be granted if he insisted on it.  
  
“If my Lord Father agrees, I’d be honored to be your squire ser,” Jon told Jaime.  
  
“The Bastard and The Kingslayer, what a pair!” boomed King Robert as he and Ned walked up on the scene.  
  
Ned, at least had the grace to look slightly offended, as the King was clearly in his cups. Ned turned to his son Jon and asked him if this was what he wanted.  
  
“Yes, Father”  
  
“Very well then, you’ll accompany your sisters and I to King’s Landing. The King has convinced me to be his hand, and it will be good for Sansa and Tommen to get to know each other. Maybe Arya will finally become a little lady as well. Bran has always wanted to see the sights. Robb will stay in my stead, and Cat will help him learn a lord’s duties. We’ll leave in three days,” Ned told his son.  
  
****  
Robb was quite jealous of Jon getting to go to the capital, but he knew that there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and that Winter is Coming. Tommen was thrilled to get to spend time with his beloved Uncle’s new squire, and Theon just kept that small smirk on his face that he seemed to always wear. Tommen wanted to be a knight as well, and he hoped that his uncle would dub him “ser” as well. Alas, while Robert was alive, Tommen doubted that it would happen.  
  
“Will the direwolves be coming with the Starks, Father?” Tommen asked.  
  
Cersei was the one who answered, “A direwolf is a dangerous beast, not a pet, and I won’t have them near my babies.”  
  
“Hush woman,” replied the king, “Myrcella is one and ten, Joffrey is eight, they’re not babies anymore! Now let us feast to the new Hand of the King!”  
  
“Come sweet sister, there’s a part of the castle I want to show you,” Jaime said to Cersei, hoping to stop the argument before it got any worse.  
  
Robb’s Greywind and Jon’s Ghost followed the boys inside the castle as they prepared for the feast. Tommen already adored the Stark direwolves, and was smitten with his bride to be as well.  
  
****


	2. Bran's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommen is a much better young man than Joffrey

Ch 2: Bran's fall  
Prince Tommen had woken up the morning after the feast with a bit of a headache. He didn’t usually drink a third cup of wine, but he had foolishly accepted Theon Greyjoy’s bet that he could drink a glass faster than the prince Tommen hadn’t realized he was had until he saw that Theon had finished his glass while Tommen’s was still half full. After he had pissed away the wine, he felt better and was walking around the castle when his Uncle Tyrion came up to him.

“Bran fell from a tower and is unconscious. You should go to Lord and Lady Stark and offer your condolences,” said Tyrion.

“Of course Uncle, Bran is a good boy. Will he live?” replied Tommen

“Maester Luwin says it’s possible, but it is too early to tell. I had more to drink than you did, so I need to eat to settle my stomach”, said Tyrion as he took his leave of Tommen and Clegane.

****

Tommen sent Clegane off to find his Mother or Father and to tell them that he would not be to breakfast with the family because he needed to do his duty by the Starks. Clegane looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes at Tommen, but he went off to do his prince’s bidding. Meanwhile, Tommen made his way to Bran’s third floor bedroom. Robb and Jon were outside it, almost acting as guards.

“I’ve come to see how Bran is doing,” said Tommen. “I know how hard this must be not being able to help your brother through his troubles.”

“My family thanks you for your kind words, My Prince,” replied Robb and Jon nodded his agreement.

During his short stay in Winterfell, Tommen had learned this is how it was with his new friends. Robb was the heir, and did almost all the talking for both boys. Jon always came off as brooding, but Tommen suspected he was just allowing his trueborn brother to speak for him. He also thought it odd that Theon wasn’t there, until he remembered that Theon liked to be comforted by a girl, just like his Royal Father. Tommen thanked the boys for standing vigil so bravely and walked into the bedchamber. Ned, Catelyn, and Luwin were around Bran’s bed and his wolf pup, which hadn’t yet been named by the boy.

“My Lord, My Lady, Maester, what’s going to happen to Bran? My Uncle Tyrion told me Bran fell but I’ve seen him climb,” Tommen asked courteously.

“If he survives this night, the worst is over and he should live,” replied Maester Luwin.

“That...that’s great to hear!” said Tommen “Your son’s strong and he’ll live!”

“My Prince,” said Catelyn, “I thank you for your kind words. I wish the rest of your family cared enough to speak to us. I believe your Uncle Tyrion would have come if he wasn’t so hung-over. I’m sorry your parents didn’t stop by to see or your Uncle Jaime. Joffrey said he’s as good as dead, and I refused to let your sister see him like this, Bran wouldn’t have wanted it.”

Tommen got embarrassed by this and didn’t know what to say. He knew his King would prefer hunting to being by a child’s bedside, but he thought his Mother or Uncle Jaime would have wanted to be seen to be caring. Uncle Tyrion and Joffrey’s behavior were no surprise, and he suspected his sister had a bit of a crush on Robb and Bran even though she was just one and ten, not seeing many boys near her age besides her brothers.

“Lord and Lady Stark, on behalf of King Robert, if there’s anything we can do, let me know. I’d be happy to send a raven to Grand Maester Pycelle personally asking him to send his best remedies,” Tommen told the Starks.

Ned and Cat looked darkly at each other, as they realized that Tommen hadn’t heard about Pycelle’s inability to save Lord Arryn, and their fears with last night’s raven that someone in the Royal family had poisoned the beloved Hand of the King. They knew they could not take it out on poor Tommen, who had a good heart. Cat secretly thought that Tommen might be Baelor the Blessed come again, but naturally she didn’t even tell her Lord Husband this, as he didn’t believe in the Seven.

“I thank you, my Prince,” Ned finally spoke. “I know your kind words will help with the healing process as we ride south. The Old Gods respect your words, Tommen. Even if you don’t believe in them.” 

With that Tommen took his leave. Maester Luwin followed him out.

****  
“My lord,” said Cat, “surely you don’t mean to ride south after what happened to our son?”

“The King phrased it as a request, my love, but it’s an order all the same,” said Ned.

With that, Ned and Cat held each other. Cat cried into her love’s tunic and Bran slept on.

****  
Tommen knocked on the door to Sansa’s room and the door was answered by Septa Mordane.

“Prince Tommen, it is good of you to come to see Sansa after what happened,”

Tommen replied, “Yes, Septa, I wanted to check on my betrothed. If I promise to treat her respectfully, would you leave us alone for a minute?”

“My Prince, I wasn’t born a Septa. I know that a touch or privately spoken words will do wonders in times of trouble,” Mordane says with a wink as she departs.

Sansa collapsed into Tommen’s arms.

“I can’t lose my brother Bran, I just can’t,” Sansa sobs.

“My lady,” says the prince as he softly lifts her chin to look into her eyes. “Bran is a strong boy, he’ll survive this.”

Sansa surprises herself by kissing Tommen passionately.

“I look forward to the day that I can be your wife, my prince.”

****

Some time later, Tommen came across his younger brother talking with a shady individual outside of town. Joffrey was getting red in the face as the man he was speaking with was doing his best to ignore the littlest prince altogether. He was a sword for hire, and he was not going to take orders from an eight year old even if he was the prince. Joffrey pouted until Tommen came up to him and put a hand on his brother’s shoulder and dragged him away.


	3. On the King's Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going down the kings road and further away from Canon

Ch. 3: On the King’s Road  
Knighting Quote from The Hedge Knight

Tommen thought that the first two weeks of their month long journey back to King’s Landing was one of the best journey’s he’d been on in his life. Not only were he and Jon nearly inseparable, the three wolves on the journey had thoroughly cowed young Joffrey. Sansa’s Lady was sweet and charming to everyone but Joffrey, who had unwisely thrown a stone at the wolf. Arya’s Nymeria was as wild as she was, but would retrieve pieces of clothing for her mistress on command. Jon’s Ghost was as quiet as his name suggested, and the personal favorite of Myrcella, much to Tommen’s amusement and Cersei’s frustration. 

****  
Jon was certainly better with a sword than Prince Tommen, but the Prince was improving. Both boys had been training Arya as well, who fought like the Aunt she never met. A local boy named Micah was a nearly constant companion to Arya, and that led to jealousy from Joffrey, who wanted Arya to spend time with him, which she refused.

“I’ll fight your butcher’s boy for you, Arya” Joffrey proclaimed as Arya rolled her eyes.

“You’re nothing to me, my Prince, and Micah is my friend,” Arya replied.

“I don’t care what you think, you’re a girl and you’re ugly,” Joffrey jeered.

Nymeria took offense to this, and began growling at Joffrey. Joffrey grew bold for an instant, and picked up a rock. 

“Your wolf is ugly too!” Joffrey declared, throwing a rock at the direwolf.

Nymeria began running away from Joffrey and Arya cursed under her breath and went after her. Ghost meanwhile, had begun to bear his teeth at Joffrey. Just then, the King and Queen happened to walk out, to see the sight of their boy being growled at by a wolf.

“Mother! That wolf bit me,” Joffrey lied.

Jon began to speak up in his wolf’s defense, but instead Tommen put his arm on the other boy’s shoulder. 

“Jon, let me handle this,” Tommen said “Ghost did nothing of the sort, but Joffrey deserved the wolf’s anger after he threw a rock at his sister.”

Queen Cersei glared at her son. Tommen knew that Joffrey was her favorite, her “sweet babe” even though he was nothing but.

“Those wolves are dangerous and should be put down,” declared Cersei.

“Seven hells woman,” said the king, “no one was even hurt, except for the boy’s pride. Where’s the other wolf at anyway? Last thing we need is to waste anymore time that could be better spent drinking”

“My king,” said Jon “My sister’s wolf and my sister seem to have run off. Do I have permission to bring them back here?”

The king waved him off and then Tommen spoke up.

“I’m going with him, father” he said.

“I won’t allow it, my sweet child,” said Cersei.

“I am nearly a man grown. I have a sword. I’m going with Uncle Jaime’s squire.”

****

Cersei finally relented but only if Ser Jaime accompanied them. So a knight of the Kingsguard, a Prince and a squire rode off in search of Arya and her wolf. Tommen thought his other uncle Tyrion would have had a wise-ass remark to say about that, but he was tired, and wanted to find his betrothed’s sister while there was still light out. Ghost had the lead, and picked up the scent. A half-hour passed and the boys and man thought it odd that they hadn’t yet found Arya. She couldn’t have gotten far on foot. Suddenly, a wolf appeared out from behind a tree. The wolf glared at them, as if to say, “Follow me.” Jaime shrugged his shoulders, and they followed. They came upon a small camp with about half a dozen armed bandits. Tommen was suddenly very glad for his uncle’s presence.

“For Casterly Rock!” The Prince yelled rather foolishly and charged ahead, but Jon and Jaime were faster. The fight didn’t last long, but Jon actually impressed Jaime during the brief fight. Jaime took out four of the men and Jon took out two. Tommen wisely held out of the fight after untying Arya.

“I knew you were too old to be a squire. You helped protect my nephew and this fair maiden Kneel and I will knight you,” said Jaime as Arya rolled her eyes.

Jon was suitably speechless. His first fight as a squire and he was being knighted by Jaime Lannister! Jon realized that Ser Jaime was impatiently waiting and took a knee. Jaime drew his sword and with

 

a touch on the right shoulder with the blade. "In the name of the Warrior I charge you to be brave."  
The sword moves from right shoulder to left. "In the name of the Father I charge you to be just."

Right shoulder. "In the name of the Mother I charge you to defend the young and innocent."

The left. "In the name of the Maid I charge you to protect all women...

“Arise, Ser Jon Snow of Winterfell,” said Jaime. “Of course, you can take your own name now.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” said Ser Jon, “I had expected a bit more ceremony and time to consider a name.”

Jaime laughed at that, and Arya climbed on the horse in front of Jon. The party made their way back to the inn. Arya whistled, and Nymeria came trotting up to Ghost’s side.

“Smart wolf,” said Jaime. “It realized it was outnumbered and made a swift escape.”

“Of course she’s smart,” sassed Arya, “She’s a good wolf. And she didn’t escape, she went to find men with swords!”

All three men laughed at this. Tommen realized, he now thought of himself as a man. Of course, his good friend Ser Jon was a man too. 

What Arya didn’t tell the men as they rode back, was how she had looked through the wolf’s eyes during the skirmish. And that Bran was awake, back in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Onto King's Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tourney!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Lady_blade_warangel, who is an inspiration to try to write as well as I possibly can. *fixed name*

Chapter 4: Onto King’s Landing

Tommen reflected about how much had changed in the month on the king’s road. His best friend, Ser Jon Stark, had quickly earned knighthood from his Uncle. There shouldn’t have been any question that his friend wanted to take his father’s name as his own, and the King went one step further and legitimized him as Jon Stark. His friend had taken Arya’ friend Micah as his squire, but he was also continuing to teach his sister how to defend herself with Lord Stark’s approval.

“It’s great to be back in King’s Landing,” bellowed the king. “We need to have a tourney to celebrate Ned and Jon’s new titles. And I need a woman!”

Cersei just glowered at her husband, and took her two younger children into the Red Keep. The Starks went to their new quarters in the Tower of the Hand, and Tommen decided he was going to buy his friend a new sword in honor of his station. 

****  
He found himself at Mott’s shop on the street of steel, where he was examining an ornate Bull’s Head helmet.

“That’s not for sale, m’lord,” said the apprentice armorer, who then picked up the helm.

“That’s our prince boy!” Mott exclaimed. “And if he wants to buy that helm you better let him! My apologies for Gendry my prince, he doesn’t seem to know his place.

“No apologies necessary, master armorer,” replied Tommen. “What I came for today is a fine broadsword for my friend, a newly anointed knight. He’s from House Stark, so I want a direwolf on the handle.”

Master Mott vowed that he’d deliver the sword within a fortnight. As Tommen was leaving, he glanced toward the apprentice once more. He looks just like Father. More like Father than I do he thought.

****  
The day of the Stark tourney, Prince Tommen was arguing with his mother, which seemed to be a very common occurrence. 

“No son of mine is riding in a tourney,” said Cersei.

“Mother, I’m ten-and-five and a man grown on my next name day!” exclaimed Tommen, “I’m the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and if I want to ride in a tourney or refuse to eat beets, then I will! I love you mother, but I am old enough to make my own decisions.”

“You can’t keep coddling the boy! He’ll be king soon enough,” Sandor Clegane chimed in.  
“If I want the opinions of a dog, I’ll ask the kennel master,” snapped Cersei, but she knew she would not win this battle.

His younger brother was disdainful as well. “You’re no knight! You’re just a fat boy who dreams of glory.” Joffrey, bitter as always, spat out the words spitefully.

“Show some respect boy,” Sandor growled at Joffrey as Tommen continued to don his armor. “Your older brother will be king someday, and if you’re not careful Tommen will banish you to the wall.”

“But…but…,” Joffrey stammered in fear of Sandor as usual.

“Get out of here Joffrey, Clegane and I have a joust to ride. Tommen then wrapped one of Sansa’s scarves around his gauntleted arm and prepared to enter the lists.

****  
Tommen won his first tilt against a Hedge Knight from the Reach, before drawing Loras Tyrell in the second round. He broke three lances against the Knight of Flowers before losing on the fourth. Beaming with pride, he looked up to his father, who had passed out from too much drink. He joined the rest of the Lords and Ladies in the Royal Box, holding his betrothed’s hand.

“My Prince, you fought very bravely wearing my favor,” Sansa told Tommen.

“Thank you my lady, your favor gave me courage,” replied Tommen. “Sadly, courage isn’t enough to overcome a talented rider like Ser Loras.

Sansa leaned in close to her prince just then, and kissed him on the cheek.

“You were very brave, my prince, but Ser Loras is going to win this tournament,” Sansa said.

Tommen realized that he was falling for his lady.


	5. Boar Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paths continue to diverge from OTL

Chapter 5: A Boar Hunt  
Quotes and paraphrasing from season 1 of GoT

After a controversial finish to the joust where Ser Loras had used a mare in heat to defeat the Mountain that Rides, King Robert decided to kill something. He was pissed off because he had wanted to participate in the melee. After realizing no one would strike the king, Robert needed a new outlet for his rage. So, the King, Lord Renly Baratheon, the King’s youngest brother, Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Prince Tommen, and the King’s squire Lancel Lannister went in search of a boar to slay. 

The king was in a foul mood before the party left, which was why Prince Tommen had insisted on accompanying his royal father. Tommen knew his father was prone to being reckless, and sure enough, the king was so far in his cups that he was swaying on his feet. His squire continued to provide him with the king’s favorite wine.

“Those were the days!” the King roared.

“What days were those, brother?” replied Renly. When half of the realm fought against the other half? Or before that, when the mad King Aerys burned Lords and their sons? Or before that when dragons roasted men in their castles?

“Watch it boy, you may be my brother but you’re talking to the king!” Robert practically spat out the words, as he seemed to be falling into a further stupor.

“Father,” Tommen called out, “Are you alright?”

“I vill be Tommen, onshe we head back to that…that damn cashtle with my boar meat,” said the King.”

“Halt the march!” Tommen declared, using a kingly voice that he didn’t know he had in him. “Ser Barristan, Lord Renly, Lancel, we must stop and rest here, so my father can recover his strength.”

“Very well my prince,” replied Ser Barristan.

“Bulshittht! We shtop when I shay we shtop!” With those words, the king could no longer stand on his feet and fell to one knee.

“More wine, your grace,” young Lancel asked before Ser Barristan turned around and stared daggers at the young pup of a squire.

“More wine? Are you mad boy? The king can barely keep his eyes open!” With that, Barristan Selmy grabbed the wine skin and gave it a cursory inspection. There’s milk of the poppy in here! And sweetsleep!”

Ser Barristan drew his sword and pointed it directly at Lancel’s throat. Tommen and Renly took up their spears and pointed them at Lancel as well. Robert looked up with blurry eyes.

“Traitor! I want…” Robert spat out before passing out.

“Now what do we do?” Renly inquired of Tommen. “Your father is far too heavy to carry.”

“Find something to bind Lancel’s wrists with, and we’ll wait for my father to recover,” instructed Tommen.

****  
Six hours later, the king woke up with a tremendous headache.

“Seven hells, I haven’t had a hangover this bad since my last name day celebration! I don’t remember even leaving the capitol,” said Robert.

“Father, your squire tried to poison you, with milk of the poppy and sweetsleep,” a worried Tommen informed the King.”

“Foolish boy! Those aren’t poisons! They’re supposed to…make one very tired,” replied Robert.

Robert glared a death glare at the bound Lancel. 

“I’ll have your head on a spike!” the King roared.

“I don’t think this craven boy did this on his own,” said Ser Barristan. “When we return to the capitol we can question him further. There will be time for putting his head on a spike once we find out who else is involved.”

“Bah! He’s a Lannister! I’m sure this is my dear wife’s doing,” replied the King. “However, I may be willing to spare your wretched life if you agree to testify in open court against my wife. Will you agree to that, boy!?”

“Yes…yes your g-grace,” stammered Lancel. “Your wife and her brother both, in exchange for my life.”

“Very well. IF you testify against the Queen and her preening twin brother, I’ll send you to the frozen hell of the wall,” said the King.

And with that, the party returned to King’s landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having to rewrite sections you're not happy with can be a pain...


	6. A Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it really hits the fan

Chapter 6: A Trial  
The hunting party returns to King’s Landing to discover Ned Stark, the Hand of the King, was nowhere to be found. The Mountain had burned the lands outside of Riverrun and the Hand had led a party to bring him to justice. Lancel Lannister speaks before the king.

“Your grace, if you pardon me, I will speak out against my cousins and their plot to kill you. But I’ll need Your Grace’s protection as well. Jaime and Cersei will kill me for speaking out against me! Not to mention the others…”

“They’ll be rotting on spikes by the time I’m done with them!” shouted the King, “But I swear it on the seven I’ll send you to the wall where you’ll be pardoned after taking your vows. Summon the small council and bring forth the Kingslayer and my damn wife.”

The Gold Cloaks, led by Janos Slynt, bring in Jaime and Cersei who are bound and in chains. Jaime has been given a fat lip and a black eye, and Cersei’s gown has been torn.

“You won’t get away with this Robert,” said Cersei, “My father will come and sack this city and end your reign.” 

Cersei spits at Robert’s feet. Robert roars to his feet and backhands Cersei to the ground.

“I am tired of bowing and scraping to your father. I’ll deal with him on the battlefield! It’ll make me feel young again,” said Robert.

Jaime chimed in at that moment, “You’re an old, done, fat man. Our father will rip you to pieces.”

Robert proceeds to hit Jaime. Finally, Lord Varys speaks up.

“My king, perhaps we should hear the witness’ testimony and then mete out the King’s Justice.”

Tommen looks worried, but Ser Jon calms him under his breath. Jon knows that Tommen will not be judged for his mother’s actions. No one in the room except Jaime and Cersei know that Tommen’s true father stands accused of attempting to kill Tommen’s believed father.

“Bring in the witness,” the king commands.

Lancel Lannister is announced to the court. Jaime and Cersei look extremely uncomfortable as well. Grand Maester Pycelle lurches to his feet.

“Surely, this is a plot against the Lannisters. Surely Ser Jaime and Cersei have been framed.”

“Be SILENT Grand Maester,” the king roars. “I will be the judge of guilt, not you.”

A new voice speaks up in the hall. Another Maester, Maester Gormon requests to be heard by the king. Robert glares at him, but allows him to speak.

“Your grace, I know that Grand Maester Pycelle provided Queen Cersei with the sweetsleep that your Grace was given by you squire Lancel. I saw the Queen and Pycelle meeting not three days ago.” 

Pycelle goes pale at this accusation. He takes a step as if to flee, but Ser Mandon Moore of the Kingsguard grabs him in a flash. Another pair of manacles is produced and the Grand Maester is now bound besides Jaime and Cersei.

“By the Seven,” the king says, “How deep does this go? Did you kill Jon Arryn?”

“Never…I had nothing but respect for our late hand. I did everything I could to save him! It was the tears of Lys that killed Jon. Stolen from my personal supply,” said Pycelle.

“Pathetic attempts to deflect blame from yourself,” replied Robert.

Jaime spoke up then “I ask mercy for my sister, your Grace.”

Robert is not happy with this, but he is able to realize that Tommen’s siblings need their mother, and if he kills both Cersei and Jaime, Tywin’s fury will no no bounds. 

“Very well,” says Robert. “You are willing to take the fall for your dear sister?”

“I am, your Grace” says Jaime. “Let my sister return home with her children, and I will tell you what I know.”

Suddenly, Petyr Baelish began looking extremely uncomfortable, because he and Lysa Arryn had poisoned Jon Arryn. Lysa did it because she thought that she and Petyr would be together. Petyr did it, simply to create chaos, and push the realm towards a war he would profit from.

Jaime nodded, “I asked my dear cousin Lancel to poison you. Petyr Baelish and Lysa Arryn are responsible for the death of poor Lord Arryn. Lysa poisoned her own husband. Baelish quite convinced the current hand to ride into a trap set by the Mountain.”

A pair of rough hands seizes Petyr Baelish and he is quickly trussed up besides the other conspirators. The Kingsguard, Renly Baratheon and Varys, the only present members of the council not under arrest, and the assembled Lords and Ladies eagerly await the king’s judgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the realm is changed forever

Chapter 7: Judgment

“Here is my royal judgment,” began Robert.

The prisoners looked very nervous and Pycelle vomited onto the floor. King Robert waved a servant to clean up the mess before continuing to speak.

“Jaime, Cersei, and Pycelle, the three of you conspired to have Lancel here kill me. Kingslayer, I sentence you to death for attempting to kill me. Grand Maester Pycelle, I hereby strip you of your duties as Grand Maester and I sentence you to death. Cersei Lannister, take your two youngest children and go. Tommen remains here as my heir.”

Jaime Lannister and Pycelle are killed by the King’s Justice, and their heads are placed on spikes, the king proclaims his sentence on Petyr Baelish and Lancel Lannister.

“Lancel Lannister, I promised you a one way trip to the wall, but Jon Arryn was my dearest friend, and I sentence Petyr Baelish to die,” declares King Robert.

Prince Tommen speaks up, “Your Grace, father, surely the wall needs prisoners. Haven’t there been enough deaths today?”

“My son,” said Robert, “Jon Arryn was a grandfather to you, and you ask me to spare his killer’s life? Oh I know Lysa did the actual deed, but Baelish here was the brains behind it. Very well, your words have moved me boy, both Petyr Baelish and Lancel Lannister are to be escorted to the wall by a detachment of men loyal to House Baratheon. They are to be in chains until they arrive.”

Baelish and Lancel Lannister are escorted to cells awaiting the trip north to the wall. The realm now is short one member of the King’s Guard, a Master of Coin, and a Grand Maester. King Robert knows that before the day is thru, he needs to consider replacements.

****  
Tommen and Sansa are together in the girls’ room in the tower of the Hand. Ned still has not returned, and there’s been no word. Tommen can’t believe his mother has been banished Sansa fears the worst for her father, being up against the Mountain that Rides. Both Sansa and Tommen are melancholy but are finding comfort in each other’s arms.

“Oh Tommen, my love, losing your mother like that is simply terrible,” Sansa said.

“I can’t…believe that my mother and uncle would try to kill my father. And now my father is talking about riding out to battle my grandfather Tywin. I don’t know whose side to take, Sansa,” replied Tommen

“A prince must do his duty to the realm above all, Tommen. You are your father’s heir, and my future king and husband,” declared Sansa. “But right now, I’ll settle for you holding me.”

****  
The next day 

King Robert sits wearily on the Iron Throne. The last few days, with a murder plot being foiled and the beheading and banishing of the guilty parties made his crown lie heavier on his head. He knew he had to replace several key advisors. The herald announces the arrival of Prince Tommen and Lady Sansa and King Robert speaks.

“My son, and my future daughter-in-law, it is my wish that your wedding takes place in three months. The realm needs this wedding in this dark time. Do you agree?”

Tommen and Sansa nod in agreement.

“Good. Now I need to make appointments. After consulting with the remaining members of the small council, I name Lord Leyton Hightower as Master of Coin. Oldtown is the second richest city in Westeros, so that’s a good fit.”

There are very few murmurs to this appointment. Baelish was never that popular, but the extent of the realm’s debts are unknown to all.

“I name Ser Loras Tyrell to the Kingsguard to replace the Kingslayer”

Ser Loras steps forward and places his sword at the king’s feet. He briefly looks at Lord Renly, his lover and winks at him. Renly blushes very slightly. More murmurs in the court, as nearly everyone knows how close the two men are. The King continues speaking.

“A raven will have to be sent to the citadel requesting a new Grand Maester. Only the conclave can appoint a replacement I’m told. Maester Gormon, you are appointed to the position temporarily, until the conclave meets. You have House Baratheon’s gratitude for revealing the treasons of the former Grand Maester and the citadel has been advised that I “suggest” you receive the appointment permanently.”

Maester Gormon has a small smile on his face and bows deeply to the king. Just then, a messenger in the colors of House Stark runs up and kneels before the king. He is Jory Cassel, head of the guards for Ned Stark.

“I beg leave to speak to you Your Grace,” Jory says.

“I never forget a face. You’re Ned’s man…Castle is it? You may speak,” responds Robert.

“Cassel, if it please Your Grace. Lord Stark beseeches you for more men. Ser Gregor Clegane has set a trap for us, but thanks to the Hand, we were able to escape for minimal losses. Unfortunately, Lord Lannister has sent more men. Please, help us, my King,” Jory stares at the floor, unsure of the king’s reaction.

“Do get up, Jory Cassel,” the king says. “I thank you for this information. Get this man food and ale!”

Tommen speaks up, “We have to help him father. Lord Stark is a good man. Mayhaps my friend Jon Stark will be able to rally the north to our aide?”

“That’s not a bad idea, my son, but the fight could be lost before Northmen could get there…Renly! How many men do we have loyal to the crown within a three days ride?,” asked Robert.

“5,000 in the Stormlands, and 3,000 around King’s landing, brother,” replied Renly. “Shall I send word to them?”

“No Renly,” Robert said, I need you to stay here and advise the king. I’ll ride to the Stormlands personally, and I want Jon Stark to ride north to Winterfell for reinforcements. Ser Loras will ride for Highgarden. I want ravens sent to Dorne, and the Vale, but I don’t expect help from those corners.”

“Advise the king? That doesn’t make sense Robert, blurted Renly.

“I’m abdicating in favor of my son, Tommen. May he be a better king than me.”

Now the crowd gets into an uproar, but Tommen raises his hand for quiet.

“Father, you don’t have to do this,” Tommen begged.

“Ha! There’s no one else that I trust to bail out Ned and take the fight to Casterly Rock!”

So with that, Robert passes the crown to Tommen and rides west. Tommen’s first act is to name Lord Renly as acting Hand of the King until Ned Stark’s return. Renly is Regent and Hand for the next three months, until King Tommen’s 16th birthday, and his wedding day, which are the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm going to get some shit for killing Jaime. It was hard for me, but from Robert's perspective it totally makes sense. Thank you to all who read, even the haters!


	8. The Realm at War

Ch. 8 The Realm at War

Two months later

Civil war has broken out. Stannis Baratheon has declared himself king, claiming that Tommen is not Robert’s son. Tywin Lannister has declared himself king, claiming vengeance for his son and heir. Balon Greyjoy has declared himself king of the Iron Islands, and has sent raiders in all directions. Robb Stark sent Theon Greyjoy to the wall at the behest of his mother Catelyn Stark, since they both knew Robb couldn’t kill his friend. In Ned Stark’s absence, Robb is acting Lord of Winterfell.

On the side of King Tommen, sits House Stark, House Tully, House Tyrell and a small force of men loyal to Robert Baratheon. House Martell has vowed neutrality in the conflict, and many lords of the Stormlands have also remained neutral. Tommen sits with his Small Council which consists of:

Lord Redwyne: Master of Ships  
Lord Hightower: Master of Coin  
Lord Varys: Master of Whisperers  
Lord Renly Baratheon: Master of Laws, acting Hand, Lord Regent  
Ser Barristan Selmy: Lord Commander of the Kingsguard  
Grand Maester Gormon: Grand Maester of the Citadel

****

Lord Renly addresses the King, “Your Grace, the Martells insist that they are loyal to the crown, but since there are now four kings, they refuse to choose between them.”

Lord Varys speaks, “Your Grace, my agents in the Vale insist that Lady Arryn and the boy were burned by a Red Priestess from Asshai. No one who witnessed this event has yet come forward. Stannis has added the Vale to his claim.”

Lord Hightower is next. “Your Grace, we have successfully renegotiated our debts with the Iron Bank of Braavos, and we have struck the debts to House Lannister off our records. Of course, if we lose, the debt will have to be repaid, as Lannisters are so fond of saying.”

Ser Barristan Selmy speaks up, “The Kingsguard and the people of King’s Landing support you, my king.”

“Thank you Ser Barristan. We won’t lose. My soon to be goodfather and my father Lord Baratheon will win this war. Our allies in the Reach have assured us our supply lines are in good shape, and Ser Jon Stark riding with his father has written us that the campaign goes well,” said the King. “You are all dismissed.”

****  
Tommen visits with Sansa in her room. They are happily planning their wedding.

“Oh, how I wish all my family could come from Winterfell to be there, but we promised your father we’d marry on your 16th birthday, and it doesn’t look like the war will be over by then,” Sansa tells Tommen.

“Well, we’ll still have a feast, and singers, and dancing. Not to mention the bedding,” replied Tommen with a smirk.

Sansa blushes deeply, but Tommen lifts her chin and kisses her deeply.

“I promise to order the men to treat you with the utmost respect, my lady. Though Loras’ sister and your sister may not be as respectful with me,” said Tommen.

Sansa laughs playfully and kisses Tommen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my readers and critics! I've learned a ton while sharing this.


	9. Royal Wedding

Ch. 9: A Royal Wedding.

One month later  
King Tywin Lannister is dead, killed by his son and heir Tyrion Lannister, who immediately sues for peace. Before peace can be declared between the West and King’s Landing, Robert Baratheon is slain by the Mountain Ser Gregor Clegane. Clegane is then slain by Lord Eddard Stark. Tyrion surrenders Casterly Rock, but has two conditions. He asks that Cersei and her two youngest children be allowed to leave the realm in peace and live in Essos. He also asks that he be allowed to attend his favorite nephew's wedding. Lord Stark agrees, as they are reasonable terms. Three kings remain in the realm, and a large piece of the Lannister forces joins Stannis Baratheon. 

“My love, there is a direwolf banner with that column, my mother and brother is here,” said Sansa.

“Open the gates,” orders King Tommen.

The Stark men wait at the back of the hall, while Catelyn, Robb, and a woman the king does not recognize step forward.

“It is good to see you again Lady Stark. Robb, my friend, who is this fair maiden?” asks Tommen.

The lady in question laughs.

“May I present my lady wife, Asha of House Greyjoy, of the Iron Islands, said Robb, placing a hand on Asha’s arm.

Tommen chuckles aloud, “Lady Asha’s reputation as a warrior proceeds her, how did you conquer this foe?”

“Actually, when I negotiated a peace between Pyke and Winterfell, we agreed that our children would inherit both the Iron Islands and the North. It was quite a bargain for Lord Greyjoy, as there are plenty of other places to raid in wartime,” answered Robb.

Asha punches Robb hard in the shoulder, “He will never conquer me, but it’s a surprising caring relationship. Our lovemaking is as exhilarating as a battlefield.”

The King rolls his eyes at that and departs allowing the Starks to get reacquainted. 

****  
The next Day

The day of the royal wedding is here. There are hundreds of guests in the Red Keep, and Sansa’s dress is truly magnificent. In Ned’s absence, Robb Stark escorts his sister down the aisle, followed closely by Lady and Grey Wind.

“My friend, be good to my sister, or I’m afraid her wolf may bite you,” Robb says conspiratorially.

“ROBB! Lady is a true lady and would never bite my husband,” whispers Sansa.

Tommen hugs his friend Robb and takes Sansa’s hand and they walk before the Septon.  
Sansa’s Direwolf cloak is removed, and a Black and Yellow Baratheon Cloak takes its place.

“Father, Mother, Warrior, Maiden, Smith, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine,” says Tommen

“I am his and he is mine, from this day until my last day,” says Sansa

“By the Power of the Seven, they are one flesh and one heart, bound in love,” adds the Septon.

Tommen and Sansa kiss, so deeply that the Septon coughs twice, before the newlyweds break the embrace. Tyrion Lannister claps the loudest of all, being already quite drunk.

****  
The feast begins with a first course of pheasant, and the entertainment begins with a singer from the Reach.

The Bride and Groom feed each other morsels, and have their first dance as a couple.  
Sansa then dances with her brother Robb, her brother Jon, and her gooduncle Renly. Tommen dances with Catelyn, Arya, and Asha. Soon it is time for the bedding.

“My Queen’s honor is not to be besmirched,” said Tommen. “You boys behave yourselves with her.”

Sansa rolls her eyes at this, and whispers to the ladies by her side. The result is that Tommen is put down in the bedchamber completely naked, and Sansa is still fully dressed.

“You know you are far overdressed for this occasion, Sansa,” Tommen declared. “Let me help you with that predicament.”

Tommen helps Sansa get undressed and they spend their first night together as man and wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, maybe Tyrion gets a bit of unrealistic treatment, but who cares it's my story :)  
> I also like Robb/Asha as a pairing


	10. Tommen comes of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left!  
> Thanks to all my fans!

Chapter 10: Tommen comes of Age

Three Months Later

War continues to rock the realm, as Stannis Baratheon and the knights of the Vale and the Rock march closer to King’s Landing. Desperate for reinforcements, King Tommen sends his uncle Renly Baratheon to negotiate an alliance with House Martell of Dorne. He has legitimized Robert Baratheon’s oldest natural daughter, and has sent Mya Baratheon to Dorne with Renly to seal the alliance with a marriage between Quentyn Martell and Mya Baratheon. Three weeks have passed and there has been no word.

“Your Grace,” says Lord Varys, “The Lord Hand reports that the Usurper Stannis Baratheon has won two major battles and the Royal Army is in retreat. Thousands are dead and wounded, and Lord Stark begs for more men.”

“Lord Varys,” replies the king, “Where are we to get more men from? The Dornish alliance seems to be our only hope, although Ser Loras assures me that the Reach has 5,000 soldiers on their way and Ser Stark has a force of 3,000 Northmen. I fear it will not be enough. I’ll take any good ideas, gentlemen, my queen, Goodmother?”

One of the things that Tommen had done was to expand the small council to include two women for the first time, his beloved wife Sansa and her Mother Catelyn Tully Stark. Tommen realized that he needed women’s perspectives and since his mother had proven to be a traitor, he feared that only a woman would be able to have a finger on the pulse of women in the realm. With Ned Stark fighting the war still, and with his son’s advice, Tommen Baratheon has become the first King in known history to appoint a woman as Hand of the King. Catelyn Stark is wise, just, and capable, and frankly a better hand than her husband. When Ned was told, he laughed and said his wife could keep the damn title.

“We need the Golden Company, my King,” said the Hand. “And any other sellswords that we can hire.”

Lord Hightower vocally objects to this idea.

“My Lady Hand, how in the Seven Kingdoms would we possibly be able to afford the Golden Company. They are the best sellsword company in Essos. What we ought to do is focus on the troops of the Vale, and convince the highlords that Stannis Baratheon is a fraud. If we are successful, the Vale might just switch sides.”

The king spoke again, “I want us to pursue both. Promise the Golden Company all the gold in Casterly Rock if you must, it’s mine now.”

King Tommen had not appointed a new Lord of Casterly Rock after his uncle had surrendered the fortress. Tyrion Lannister is no longer a lord, and is essentially a prisoner in the Red Keep, although his rooms are quite well appointed.  
“Who can we send to the Vale? They’d have to be trusted completely,” declared the King.

“I shall go myself, your Grace,” said Lady Catelyn. “My uncle Brynden Tully still serves as Lord of the Gate, he’ll be able to assist me in finding loyal lords in the Vale who can sway them.”

“Very well, Lady Catelyn,” said the king, “take the fastest ship we have, and head to Gulltown immediately. I feel that will be our best chance. I wish we’d hear from Dorne.”

“Your Grace, our Uncle Renly Baratheon will succeed in bringing this alliance to pass,”   
said Queen Sansa.

King Tommen grinned at her words, knowing that she considered Renly to be part of her family as well.

“Well, what other business do we have in this meeting? I want to spend time with my Queen and I want to spoil her rotten,” grinned the king.

“Your Grace, before I leave, I want to address the rape problem that we have in Westeros,” said Catelyn.

War always brought rape, but this particular war seemed worse than usual. Women were beaten by men, for refusing their attentions. Almost as bad were the men who abused and beat women. Boros Blount and Meryn Trant had beaten a young girl for making a jest about the king. Tommen was furious and he planned to strip them of their white cloaks and send them to the wall. Ser Jon Stark is summoned to come before the king.

“Ser Jon Stark, I would name you to the Kingsguard to replace Ser Boros Blount who beat a girl for telling a jest about me,” said Tommen.

“Your Grace, it will be an honor to don the white and be your protector for the rest of my days,” said Jon. “Who will be the other member?”

“I am appointing a woman, since I have women on the small council, I will have a woman for the Kingsguard. I will send a bird to Tarth, and name the famous woman warrior Brienne of Tarth to take the spot of Ser Meryn Trant.”

Queen Sansa speaks up at this, “it will be wonderful to have a woman to protect me...and our child.”

Tommen almost spits out his wine. “We're pregnant?!?! That's fantastic my Queen. Would it be too much to ask for twins, a boy and a girl? Twins run in my family.”

“We shall see, your Grace,” Sansa replies.


	11. Peace in the Realm at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read, commented or kudos'd!  
> I hope to post another fic soon, once I get settled into the semester at school!

Ch. 11 Peace in the Realm at last

Two years later

It was a girl for Queen Sansa and King Tommen. After a bit of debate they settled on the name Lyanna Joanna Baratheon. The young princess is just past her first name day now, and fills the halls of the Red Keep with laughter. The Dornish alliance was secured and Quentyn Martell and Mya Stone are to be married within the next year. Dornish Spears helped turn the tide in the Stormlands, and Lord Stannis was forced to retreat to the Vale, which would be his last stand. Lady Catelyn Stark succeeded in her mission in the Vale, and Harry Hardyng (now Harry Arryn) now rules as Lord of the Vale. King Tommen had intended to spare the false King Stannis Baratheon, but the Red Woman of Asshai, Melisandre had built a pyre and burned the false king and herself, attempting to raise a dragon to fight the Others. 

Instead, when Dany Targaryen landed in Westeros, she was confronted with a united realm, instead of a bickering one that was wanted by her puppet masters. Dany, realizing that she could not defeat the entire realm with three dragons, but only one dragonrider, agreed to marry the newly legitimized Gendry Waters, now Gendry Baratheon and she was granted the title of Master of Coin with Lord Hightower retiring back to his castle in Oldtown. A message comes to King's Landing from Benjen Stark, the new leader of the Night's Watch. The Watch had been bolstered by the crown, with the careful influence of three Starks of Winterfell in the ear of King Tommen. Even with more men, the King realized that it would take the efforts of the entire realm to combat this problem. 

“Your Grace,” says Lady Catelyn “My goodbrother begs us to send all available men to fight these White Walkers. He wants to garrison the abandoned fortresses along the wall. Naturally, he doesn't know about our newest ally.”

“My King,” said Lady Dany, “Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal are at your disposal.”

“Thank you Ladies,” said Tommen. “Do you have riders for the other two?”

“Actually, your Grace, before he left, Lord Hightower told me that the Maesters of the Citadel have kept a Dragonhorn of old Valyria that will allow anyone to ride a dragon, as long as the Horn has been blown in the presence of all three dragons,” said Dany.

“May I ride one?,” the King asked.

“Are you willing to risk your life in battle?,” said Lady Catelyn. “There are so many others that you could send.”

“I owe it to my father, King Robert Baratheon, the First of His Name to lead the troops myself. Who shall ride third dragon?”

“Your Grace,” said Queen Sansa, “may I suggest Lord Commander Barristan Selmy? That will reassure my heart that you will be protected by the finest knight I've ever known.”

“Ser Barristan? I won't order you to come, but I would be honored if you would,” said the king.

“Your Grace, I would be honored,” said Ser Barristan. “With luck, this will be my last battle.”

“It is decided. We leave in three days. Lady Dany, Ser Barristan, I suggest you pray to the Seven for guidance. I know my wife and I will be praying for our success.”

And so, King Tommen, Lady Dany, and Ser Barristan flew the three dragons north to the wall and working with the Night's Watch were able to soundly defeat the Others. On the last day of battle, the dragonriders were able to find and destroy a massive ice fortress that the Others used as a base. Like Harrenhall of old, the walls melted before the flames and the White Walkers were no more. Finally, the war was over, and with any luck there would be peace in the realm for generations to come.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic! Comments/suggestions/kudos appreciated  
> Thanks Ramzes for helping me with format!


End file.
